powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Marvelous
"GokaiRed!" Captain Marvelous (キャプテン・マーベラス Kyaputen Māberasu) is the Captain of the Gokaigers. Biography Marvelous was part of the Red Pirate Gang, with Basco ta Jolokia and their leader, AkaRed, along with his robotic parrot, Navi. They searched the universe in the GokaiGalleon to find the Ranger Keys, which contained the powers of the 34 Sentai teams which were dispersed all over the universe, so they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. They eventually managed to find all the Ranger Keys, but Basco betrayed AkaRed and Marvelous, he conspired with Zangyack forces which attacked the ship, wanting the treasure all for himself. AkaRed saved Marvelous from the Zangyack forces and gave him the chest containing the Ranger Keys (though unbeknownst to Marvelous; Basco possessed the Sixth Ranger keys), telling him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. AkaRed was last seen charging into dozens of Gormin Sailors. The Ranger Keys allowed Marvelous to harness the power of the 34 Super Sentai who once protected the Earth, with the Gokaiger Keys, he started the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, with himself as GokaiRed. Marvelous travelled in the GokaiGalleon in his search. Her hints, though confusing, proved to be of help to him in his continuing efforts to find the greatest treasure in the universe. He later came across Joe Gibken, who was being pursued by Zangyack forces for escaping after he refused to carry out orders. He had a tracking collar on him which would kill him if he removed it, Joe was saved from his executioners by Marvelous, whom he vowed to follow after Captain Marvelous managed to get the collar off through painstaking effort, Joe became GokaiBlue. Marvelous and Joe later met and befriended, Luka Millfy, a criminal who stole energy crystals from Zangyack warehouses, who became GokaiYellow, Don Dogoier, a somewhat insignificant but intelligent mechanic, who became GokaiGreen, and Ahim de Famille, the Princess of the planet Famille which was destroyed by Zangyack, who became GokaiPink. With this, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger were complete. Eventually, after gaining a few Grand Powers, Marvelous runs into Basco and tries to do away from him before getting distracted by giant Sugioms. After this, Navi explains to the rest of the crew the History of the Red Pirates. Marvelous then leaves the ship to confront Basco where he learns about the 6th Hero Ranger Keys. With help from his crew, he was able to take the DragonRanger, KingRanger,Shurikenger, DekaBreak, and TimeFire Ranger Keys. However, Basco revealed that he had more as his Ranger Puppets captured his crew. Later, Basco proposed an exchange: his friends for the Galleon, Navi, and Ranger Keys he had. Recollecting on his past, Marvelous confronts Basco, telling him that he's a pirate and will take what he wants as he frees his friends. With their help, they managed to defeat all of Basco's Ranger Puppets and Basco releases Wateru, a Liquiodriod, to battle the Gokaigers. After defeating it, the crew returns to the Galleon where Marvelous apologizes for getting them into trouble to which his friends say it's alright. He then says, under his breath, "thank you." Once again, Marvelous and his crew recieve another clue to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe thanks to Navi. This time, the clue was to find an Amazing Silver Man. Their search leads them to a fight with the Zangyack as well as Gai Ikari, who turns out was the Amazing Silver Man, GokaiSilver, they were looking for. After asking him how he gained the powers of a Gokaiger, Marvelous takes his GokaiCellular and Ranger Key away, asking him what he could offer his crew. Despite this, he was worried about someone so young fighitng against the Zangyack. However, after seeing Gai risk his life for others, and exciting him with the idea that Gai would restore peace to the universe by defeating teh Zangyack, Marvelous gives him his Ranger Key and Gokai Cellular, and with that, the crew gained a new memeber. With the help of Navi's premonitions, and Gai's knowledge of the Super Sentai, the Gokai Crew find themselves in the Ginga Forest where the crew runs into Hyuuga, the former Black Knight, and Basco again. Revealing that he had more Ranger Keys, the Gokai Crew, with the exception of Gai who was charged with the task of getting Hyuuga away from the danger, battled Basco and his Ranger Puppets of DekaMaster, MagiMother, and Wolzard Fire. However, he was more concerned with Basco as his pet Sally blocks his attempts to finish his business with Basco. He manages to drive Sally away long enough to confront Basco agian, only to learn that he had his own way of taking Grand Powers away. He manages to hold off Basco's Ranger Puppets, including a newly summoned Black Knight, until his crew arrives and defeats all of the Ranger Puppets. However, Sally took all but the Black Knight Ranger Key and Basco unleashed Tsuki the Moondroid on the Gokaigers which is easily defeated. In light of recent events, more so Marvelous learning of Basco's ability to steal Grand Powers by force, Marvelous becomes impatient as Satoru Akashi approaches the Gokaigers hoping that he would help him get a Precious known as the Heart of the Hades. Marvelous initially refuses, but with a bit of taunting and Luka's desire to see this treasure, Marvelous agrees to help. Eventually, Marvelous returns to his usually self as he, Akashi, and Luka find the Heart of the Underworld too late as a member of the Janryu Tribe revives their fallen leader, King Ryuuwon. After learning the love of adventures thanks to Akashi, they escape the cave-in, and battle Ryuuwon as the Boukengers. After taking the Heart of the Hades, Ryuuwon revives again and grows into a giant monster. Despite the combination of Deka GokaiOh and GozyuRex, Ryuuwon is still too powerful. Marvelous then decides to use the Grand Power of the Boukengers for the first time, summoning the Gogo Ken and uses the Gokai Adventure Drive finisher to defeat Ryuuwon once again. Marvelous and his crew return to the Gokai Galleon where Marvelous awaits the next clue and his next confrontation with Basco. In episode 23, it is revealed that the Gokai Galleon crew are given yet another cryptic clue by Navi relating to "an act of mercy." While trying to figure out the meaning of this, the crew runs into Basco again looking for another Grand Power and summons the past Bangai Heroes Rio, Mele, and DaiKenjin Zubaan to battle the Gokaigers. GokaiRed In battle he prefers using sword and gun rather than duel-wielding like the other Gokaiger are fond of doing. Arsenal *'Mobirates' *'GokaiBuckle' *'GokaiSabre' *'GokaiGun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiGalleon' Transformations As a Gokaiger, GokaiRed can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 35 red rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. Red Rangers *AkaRanger (Episode 1, The Flying Ghost Ship) **Goranger Hurricane *Spade Ace (Episode 6, 10) **J.A.K.Q. Hurricane **Dengeki Kick **Big Bomber *Battle Japan (The Flying Ghost Ship) **Command Bat **Penta Force *DenjiRed (Episode 8) **Denji Punch *VulEagle (Episode 7) *GoggleRed (Episode 8) **Ribbon Sparks *DynaRed (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie) **Super Dynamite *Red One (TBA) *Change Dragon (TBA) *Red Flash (TBA) *Red Mask (TBA) *Red Falcon (TBA) *Red Turbo (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack *FiveRed (199 Heroes Movie) **V Sword *Red Hawk (Episode 9) **Bird Blaster *TyrannoRanger (Episode 11, 14) **Ryugekiken *RyuuRanger (Episode 12, 22) **Dairinken *NinjaRed (TBA) *OhRed (Episode 22) **Chōriki Dynamite Attack *Red Racer (Episode 14) **Fender Sword *MegaRed (TBA) *GingaRed (Episode 11, 13, 20) **Starbeast Sword *GoRed (Episode 23) *TimeRed (TBA) *TimeFire (Episode 17) **DV Defender *GaoRed (Episode 7, 8, 9) **Evil-Crushing Hyakujuuken *HurricaneRed (Episode 2, 12) **Keitaininto Hayatemaru **Dry Gun *AbareRed (TBA) *DekaRed (Episode 1, 4, 5) **D-Magnum 01 & 02/Hybrid Magnum *MagiRed (Episode 1, 3) **MagiPhone **MagiStick - Sword *BoukenRed (Episode 12, 21) **Bouken Javelin *GekiRed (Episode 4, 7) *Go-On Red (Stageshow, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, 199 Heroes Movie, 19) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Road Saber **Kankan Mantan Gun *ShinkenRed (Episode 1, 2, 12, 18) **Secret Katana Shinkenmaru **Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizanto *GoseiRed (Episode 22) **Skick Sword Other Colors *BoukenSilver (Episode 18) **Sagasniper Personality Always sparkling, Captain Marvelous is a "wild man." He desires everything to be stimulating, and he is always curious. Once he sets his aims on a target, he moves forward without flinching, no matter what. Marvelous is the type to poke his head in where it does not belong, and he often brandishes his crew of 4 with unreasonable orders. Though he is the team leader, Captain Marvelous is an unpredictable sort of character who does reckless things to satisfy his curiosity, stating his actions as what any pirate would do in that particular moment. He is much stronger than he looks, evidently seen in episode 7 where he throws darts while wearing a heavy bracelet that Don can barely carry with both hands. His strength is also displayed in a flashback in episode 12, where he rips the Zangyack tracking collar off Joe's neck. He is also has a rather hearty appetite. Marvelous is also someone who cares much for his crew and for others even if he doesn't show it. An example of this was when Basco captured his crew and he was having a hard time deciding what to do. Another example is when Gai asked to become a Gokaiger after his debut battle and Marvelous asked him what he would tribute to his crew. Despite this selfish reasoning, he was concerned with someone so young taking on the Zangyack. However, he does believe in his crew and doesn't worry about them when they are in a bind of their own. Trivia *His bounty is initially 1,500,000 but this is eventually raised to 3,000,000. This is then raised even further to 5,000,000. *Overall, Marvelous is the only one to have all colors and genders constant. *Marvelous shares a few things in common with 3 out 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of three Gokaigers to have a counterpart from all 34 past Super Sentai teams, the other two being Joe and Luka. **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts share the same color with him, the other being Joe. **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts be the same gender as him (if you don't count Hime ShinkenRed), the other being Don. ***Overall, Marvelous is the only one to have all colors and genders for all 34 previous teams. *So far, Marvelous is the only Gokaiger to have not changed into a Black Ranger. Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader